


The Shipping Theory 2.0

by IJustReallyLikeFluff



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, I Don't Even Know, Love Confessions, M/M, Shipping, Steve Has No Clue, Stucky - Freeform, clintasha is mentioned, cookies or what?, neither does bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-25 07:19:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4951510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IJustReallyLikeFluff/pseuds/IJustReallyLikeFluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Can you ship yourself?"</p><p>Steve stumbles upon this wierd phenomenon called 'shipping' and introduces it to Bucky<br/>(i dunno, just go with it okay)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Shipping Theory 2.0

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mysecretstory](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysecretstory/gifts).



> Hello my dear folks!  
> So I wrote this bucky/reader fic called 'Ths Shipping Theory' a while back, and my lovely friend over at mysecretstory told me that it would make a good stucky one so i kinda went for it  
> English is my second language so please excuse any mistakes .) (that right there is Fury smiling)

Tony was sitting in the kitchen eating a snack when Steve entered one afternoon. Tony was staring straight ahead, into the living room, looking almost philosophical.

Steve walked around in the kitchen, fetching himself a protein bar, and was almost back out the door when Tony murmured something.

“Huh?” Steve said, turning in the doorway to look back at Tony.

“I ship them”

“Ship what?” Steve said confused. “I really hope it’s not those weird orange biscuit-muffin-thingies from Japan you’re shipping in again, they were truly disgusting” he continued, a distraught look on his face.

That woke Tony up from his trance and he looked at Steve with an upset expression.

“What? No!” Tony said irritably. “I mean I really ship Clint and Natasha!”

He gestured towards the living room where Clint and Nat sat in the sofa watching a movie, totally unaware of the conversation going on not far from them.

“They even have the greatest ship-name” Tony spoke dreamily, again lost in trance. “Clintasha...”

Steve walked up beside Tony and looked over towards the sofa. After a couple of seconds of trying to figure Tony out, Steve spoke up again.

“I still don’t understand what you mean by ‘ship’ them. Are you gonna send them across the world or what?”

“Nope, it’s this new internet phenomenon” Tony said, waving his hand around in the air.

Steve was just about to pick up the pad he always had in his pocket and write to remember to check up this thing called shipping, when one of Tony’s computer-screens popped up in front of him. The page loaded read

_< Shipping, initially derived from the word relationship, is the desire by fans for two people, either real-life celebrities or fictional characters, to be in a relationship, romantic or otherwise>_

_“_ Oh, okay.” Steve said and straightened his back slightly as the screen disappeared again. “Well, in that case, I ship them too”

“Ship what?” Bucky, who just entered the kitchen, asked. He poured himself a glass of water that he downed, wiped the back of his hand across his mouth and then pointed a finger towards Tony. “I am NOT eating anymore of those Japanese muffins, just so you know”

Tony turned around in his chair to give the soldier an exhausted look.

“No, how many times do I have to say it; I’m not shipping in any more of those biscuits!” Tony got up from his chair and threw out his arms helplessly. “Those damn things were Pepper’s idea, but does she get to hear any of these complains? No I didn’t think so, it’s always Tony’s fault---“

Tony’s voice disappeared down the hallway and left the two soldiers awkwardly staring after him.

“What was that all about?” Bucky eventually spoke.

“Don’t know.” Steve said as he scratched the back of his head. “I might have asked him the same thing, but I didn’t know he thought it was such a big deal…”

“Those things were horrendously horrible though, so what would he expect” Bucky said with a huff as he refilled his glass, causing Steve to let out a little laugh followed an agreeing hum.

After taking a sip of his water, Bucky turned towards Steve.

“But seriously though, what was that shipping- thing about?”

“Oh, yeah, that. So apparently you can ‘ship’ a couple. It’s this new internet thing where you want two people to be together and then, I guess, start a ship” Steve looked back into the living room. “Tony said he really liked Clintasha.”

“Clintash-- what??” Bucky said as he walked up next to Steve and followed Steve’s stare into the living room, where Nat and Clint had turned full snuggle-mode on.

“I think it’s some sort of codename for Clint and Nat” Steve said as he nodded his head towards the sofa.

“Oh right. Well that makes sense” Bucky mumbled. “They would actually make a really nice couple”

“Yeah” Steve said thoughtfully.

For a long time, Steve and Bucky just stood there, watching Clintasha cuddle closer and closer towards each other, Bucky sometimes taking a sip of his water and Steve a bite of his protein bar.

It was not until Bucky emptied his glass that either of them spoke.

“So…” he said and cleared his throat. “Do you think you can ship yourself?”

“What? Hrmn...” Steve cleared his throat as well and turned slightly towards Bucky. “The search page didn’t really say anything about it but maybe yes?”

“Oh good” Bucky said and looked from Clintasha directly into Steve’s eyes. He took a deep breath before continuing. “Because I really ship us”

Steve blushed slightly. It was an unspoken reality in the tower that Steve and Bucky had had some deep feelings for each other before the war. And those feelings were still there, even though none of them had made any kind of move on the other. Until now.

Steve let his eyes drift from Bucky’s eyes down to his lips and back up again. In one move he laid his hand on soldier’s neck and pressed his mouth to his lips.

“So I see Stucky worked out in the end” Tony said with a snug smirk from the doorway, before turning around and once again strolling down the hallway.

This caused the soldiers to split and look down the hallway after him.

“What was that all about?” Steve said questioningly.

“No idea” Bucky answered as he leaned in for another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> [like for stucky, comment for stucky]  
> nah, im just kidding, im not gonna do that  
> but please leave kudos if you liked it, no better encouragement than that <3 
> 
> I don't own marvel, marvel owns me


End file.
